So Quite New
by Traviosita9124
Summary: Sequel to "A Conversation", but could be read as a stand alone. Marshall follows Mary out of the bar. Rated M for sexual situations.


Another quickie presented by Katie's Active Imagination, Inc.!

I was asked for a sequel to "A Conversation", and while it was meant to be a standalone piece at first, the idea's stuck and I've been inspired. Thanks to Lunar Penguin for the review that got the idea of a (smutty) sequel to stick.

-Katie

* * *

_i like my body when it is with your__  
body. It is so quite new a thing.__  
Muscles better and nerves more.  
i like your body. i like what it does,  
i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
of your body and its bones,and the trembling  
-firm-smooth ness and which i will  
again and again and again  
kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
i like,slowly stroking the,shocking fuzz  
of your electric fur,and what-is-it comes  
over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs,_

_and possibly i like the thrill_

_of under me you so quite new_

- ee cummings

* * *

Marshall paced outside door 208 of the Starlite Inn, looking at the key in his hand, suddenly paralyzed by indecision.

After leaving his money on the bar, he had practically sprinted to his car and had used several borderline illegal (and three definitely illegal) maneuvers in traffic to get to her as soon as possible. However, now that he was here, he wasn't sure if he should go in. Maybe she had accidently taken the key out of her pocket along with her money. She'd been drinking, so it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that her leaving the key had been a simple mistake, along with kissing him on the cheek…

Marshall could still feel the warmth of her body near his, could still smell the faint scent of her citrus-scented shampoo as she leaned in close to confess that she wanted to break the trend they had set for themselves and that she wanted him to help her do it. He stopped mid-pace, turned on a dime and inserted the key into the lock. Before he could really stop to think it through, he turned it and let himself in.

He was greeted by the sight of his partner's long legs, bare up to her hips, where a pair of black lace boyshorts clung to her. Marshall forced his eyes upwards, skimming over the black wife beater she wore, desperately trying to ignore the fact she was sans bra, up to meet vibrant, fire-filled green eyes. The corners of her mouth curled up and he couldn't help but grin in response, knowing that a smart ass remark was coming.

"Took you long enough. So, Marshall, like what you see?"

Instead of answering her, he took five strides to where she stood in the center of the room, barely pausing to kick the door shut as he took her face in his hands. He took a nanosecond to note the yearning in her eyes before slanting his lips over her own, kissing her as if his very life depended on it.

* * *

_He kisses like a wild thing_

That was the first coherent thought to cross her mind after he kissed her.

Marshall was pure energy in front of her; she could practically feel him vibrating against her, his control badly cracked as he devoured her. Mary thought she'd take control by pushing her tongue into his mouth, but Marshall clearly had other ideas. Instead of acquiescing to her play for dominance, he sucked on her tongue, causing a moan to rise up through her body from the tips of her toes. Quickly, while he was distracted by nibbling on her neck and dancing his nimble fingers over her nipples through her thin shirt, Mary pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and guided them to the bed.

Marshall had always been a quick study and worked with her to get them where she wanted them to go. Their fingers tangled as they tried to divest him of his holster and badge, setting the dressing of their jobs on the bedside table where Mary had discarded her own gear. She went to work on his shirt next, fingers flying over the buttons as he slid his hands up her rib cage, sending heat flooding through her body. She felt short of breath as she tried to multitask, the anticipation of his hands on her breasts driving her nearly to the brink. Rough patches on his fingers, callouses from his gun and evidence of other hard labor, scraped over the soft skin of her sides, drawing another moan and a shudder from her.

His oxford fluttered gently to the floor in stark contrast to their passion.

Mary moaned and gently ground her hips against his in an attempt to force his hands where she wanted them as she ran her nails over the well-defined muscles of his back. She would never admit it, having dated nothing but muscle-heavy men since blowing into Albuquerque seven years ago, but Marshall was built the way she liked. Every man she had ever dated before 2003 had been on the skinny side with a runner's build and plenty of lean muscle. She was fascinated by the skin of his chest, so pale in comparison to the skin on his arms and absolutely pallid compared to her sun-kissed self. She felt as if she were on sensory overload; she was hyperaware of all that was Marshall: his scent, the feel of his bare chest against hers, the throbbing of his cock pressed into her hip… Mary's hands flew to his belt and made quick work of his pants, allowing them to pool on the floor where he stepped out of them.

She pulled away to catch her breath and rested her head against his left shoulder. She wasn't sure how, but at some point, Marshall had relieved her of her top. She reveled in the feeling of his large hands gently cupping her shoulder blades; she rested her right palm on his breastbone as her left found its way to the small of her back. She made small circles there as Marshall peppered kisses on her neck and shoulders, both of them trying to catch their breath.

* * *

He was thrilled to have her in his arms, naked but for her panties.

Careful to keep his hands on her shoulders, Marshall began to add teeth to the kisses he was laying on her neck, keenly aware of the way it make her breathing speed up. Without letting her go, he turned himself so his back was to the bed, the backs of his thighs pressed against the mattress. Only then did he dare to hook his thumbs into her panties and push them down her hips and off her legs. His fingers slid through cropped blond curls and found her heat, her lips swollen and slick with desire.

Without preamble, he thrust two fingers into her, enjoying the way he could make her legs shake with the simple action. He teased her for a while, speeding up and slowing down as he pleased, adding another finger and curling forward in search of the spongy area he knew would be the sweet spot. She collapsed against him on the brink of orgasm, her nails digging into his shoulders and her face buried in his chest in an attempt to cover her cries of passion. He stopped then, leaving her on the brink as he pushed his boxers off his own hips.

Before the scrap of cloth hit the ground, Marshall heard a low growl of frustration emanate out of Mary's throat. He found himself on the bed, flat on his back shortly after, his goddess of a partner straddling his thighs above him.

* * *

Despite her frustrated arousal, Mary couldn't help but be fascinated by the erection her partner was sporting.

He was large, to say the least, larger than the vast majority of men she had been with. She found it as intimidating as it was arousing. The wetness seeping down her thighs would have been embarrassing with any other man. With Marshall, however, she was more focused on him and his reactions.

Locking her eyes on his, she raked the nails of her right hand up his left thigh and wrapped her hand around his turgid shaft at the base covered in dark, downy hair. She could smell a light musk on him, a scent that sent her into over drive. Her left hand went to her breast of its own accord, toying with the nipple as she stroked him root to tip. Marshall's eyes were fixated on her, completely enthralled.

She leaned over him, purposely pressing her chest to his as she kept her grip on his cock and kissed him slowly. She swallowed his groan with a grin.

"Marshall, you know what I want to do to you?"

The most he could let out was a strangled moan as his eyes rolled back in his head. She took that as her cue to continue, nibbling on his earlobe before continuing. She took great pleasure in watching the gooseflesh breakout on his neck and chest thanks to her ministrations.

"I want to ride you until my hips are sore. I want to sink on to you, take you deep and keep you there until we both scream and wake the neighbors," she purred into his ear. "I want to feel this," she squeezed him, "stretch me to my limit. And I fully expect you to keep up with me all night. We have a lot of lost time to make up for."

With that, she rose up on her knees and slid onto him; in a quick, silent conversation, he asked if they needed a condom, she reassured him it would be alright, that she had it handled. For the first time in months she had a reason to be glad she hadn't stopped taking her birth control after Raph left. When he was fully encased inside her, she clenched her internal muscles to get his attention. As soon as his eyes were focused on hers, she began to ride him; before long, he was thrusting up into her as well, the fingers of his right hand toying with her breasts as his left thumb pressed against her clit. Mid-stroke, Marshall sat up, changing the angle of thrust and freeing both hands to stroke her breasts as her clit hit his pubic bone.

When her movements became disjointed, signaling her impending orgasm, Marshall made sure to take her face in his hands and kiss her, his tongue probing into her mouth as she came, stars dancing behind her eyelids.

Loose-limbed, she placed her hands on Marshall's strong biceps to keep her balance and pull him closer as they kissed. He was still hard inside of her; despite her lust being slaked, she could feel her body gear up for a second round. Her partner, ever aware of her silent signals, was aware of it, too. Using his right arm to keep her torso pressed against his and his left to wrap her legs around his ribcage, Marshall flipped their positions without breaking contact. For the second time that evening, Mary could feel him vibrate with barely contained control as he waited for her go-ahead, peppering kisses along her collarbone as he waited. .

She craned her neck to wrap her mouth around one of his nipples in response. Smart boy that he was, Marshall took his cue and began to thrust into her as hard as he could. Mary pulled her legs in closer to her chest, causing him to bottom out with each thrust; she bit her lip to keep from shouting out her pleasure and her nails bit into the flesh of his back. She knew he'd have welts and would half-heartedly give her hell for them; she also knew she'd feel pride at marking him as hers whenever she saw them in the next week. And she planned to see plenty more of her partner naked before the next week was out.

Without her anticipating it, her partner did something that no man had ever done for quite some time and gave her a second orgasm before spilling into her himself. He stayed in her until she came back to earth. With a gentle peck on the lips, he lifted off of her to flop next to her on his back.

As soon as she felt it was safe to stand without her legs giving out on her or suffering a head rush, Mary made her way into the bathroom. When she returned, she had two towels, one wet and one dry, with which to clean up before turning in. Despite everything it could have been, awkward, terrifying and silent, Mary was pleased to see that they were still comfortable with each other. They were able to joke as they cleaned up, peeled back the bed covers and crawled in together. Marshall stretched across her to shut off the bedside lamp before curling up behind Mary and pulling her close.

She smiled when she felt his hand cup her breast and heard his breaths even out, signaling sleep. Just before drifting off, she gently nudged him with an elbow.

"Wha' you want, Mare? I's bedtime."

"You better not plan on sleeping for long, mister," she teased with a wiggle of her ass against his groin. His cock stirred slightly in response. "I have more plans to take advantage of you before morning."

* * *

FIN


End file.
